


You Are My Valentine:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late Night Shift/Late Night Shifts, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Valentine's Day, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny, While he was doing a late shift at HQ, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	You Are My Valentine:

*Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny, While he was doing a late shift at HQ, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a long night, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was doing some paperwork, & making sure that things were organized at HQ. He didn’t mind doing these things, cause it made things around there run smoother. The Blond sighed, as he continued to do his work.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny’s Partner, & Lover, was feeling bad that Danny was at HQ all by himself. So, He decided to pull of a surprise for him, Cause he wanted to, & it’s Valentine’s Day too. The Hunky Brunette went to do his task, & made sure that it was done perfectly.

The Loudmouth Detective was getting tired of doing the reports, He just wanted to be with his valentine, & sleep forever, as he wanted to forget the awful day. The Shorter Man decided to just grunt, & finish it. He has no idea, he is about to be surprised, especially on the most romantic night of the year.

The Five-O Commander came, & snuck into the Break Room, & set everything up. Once, He was done, & satisfied that everything looked great. The Former Seal sent a text to his lover, which Danny responded instantly. Steve smiled, & was glad that he is about to pull it off.

The Blond was in awe, as he came in, “What’s going on here, Steven ?”, as he took in everything. “I know our plans got changed, So I decided to bring our Valentine’s Day plans to you”. Danny just smiled in response to that, as Steve continued on. 

“You are my Valentine, Always & Forever”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he leaned into kiss him. They kissed, & Danny said, “Let’s eat”, Steve smiled, & said, “Words right out of my mouth”. They sat down, & enjoyed their night, & have fun. 

The End.


End file.
